1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fastening a battery module to a bodyshell of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
High voltage batteries are used in motor vehicles in conjunction with a hybrid drive of a motor vehicle or a purely electrically drivable motor vehicle.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device for fastening a battery module to the bodyshell of the motor vehicle, and particularly a device that can be made in a simple manner and that ensures a reliably secure connection in the event of a crash, such as a rear crash of the motor vehicle.